


Concerned

by moony92



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jackson has the perfect shoulder's to sleep on, Jackson may have a slight crush, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Worry, sleepy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony92/pseuds/moony92
Summary: Being Got7's visual, Mark feels the pressure to always look his best, and even if he doesn't express any concerns on the matter, it does bother him, but he does his best to keep it inside. However, only one really seems to notice that he isn't as together as he seems.





	Concerned

He was sitting off on his own again, and to the other's it's nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, they had come to expect it out of him by now. Sure, the redhead had broken out of his shell quite a bit since their beginning days, but it didn't diminish the fact that he was still an introvert in an extroverted world. The group had at least another hour before they had to practice their latest dance, which meant there was no harm in his lack of involvement with the others. However, there was something different in his silence this time, he looked tired, and not the sort tired from a night wasted playing video games; no this was something much more than that. Jumping to conclusions could potentially be a bad idea, but as the younger male approached the older he knew what risks he was taking, and continued anyway. After all, what was the worst that could happen? 

"Mark-hyung,"

A deep voice pulled the redhead's attention away from the phone that was in his hand as dark eyes darted upwards. Even if he hadn't looked up, Mark was aware that it had been Jackson's voice. Out of all the other members of their group, Jackson was the only one he could hold a full conversation in English with, which was why he showed no signs of confusion in his otherwise vacant features. Blinking, Mark put his phone into his pocket as he raised his brows and puffed his cheeks, which was hardly noticeable considering how thin his face had recently become, and waited for Jackson to continue speaking. Usually, one word wasn't his style, and Mark had come to expect more out of him, but with good reason. As the moments passed there was only silence between them, that was until Mark took notice of something. Jackson looked visibly worried about something. 

Gradually Mark felt his brows furrow, while lips pull downwards. "What's up? Are you ok?" He asked in English, knowing that if they kept the conversation going that way it would be just between them, and judging from Jackson's expression, Mark felt that would be important. Not so much so to offer that they go somewhere else, but even if he had, they wouldn't be able to truly get away. The studio only had so many private places, not to mention it wouldn't look good for them to disappear together.

At first, Jackson opened his mouth to respond, but in a manner that rarely occurred, he closed his mouth and sat down on the couch next to the older boy. Aware that the others were only in another part of the studio not too far, Mark made no reaction despite feeling his heart rate steadily rase, he then licked his lips before meeting Jackson's gaze once more. It was not uncommon for the two of them to be close like this and the other members had all grown used the 'Markson' moments. Still, he knew something was different this time, from Jackson's lack of words to his troubled expression, and even if he couldn't fully place the rest of what was causing such a strong uneasiness in his friend, he was still there for comfort. What Mark didn't piece together was that the younger boy's concern was in fact for him.

"Mark-hyung, are you ok?" Jackson finally spoke up, breaking the silence between them. Before he allowed Mark to respond, his put a hand upon the other's shoulder. "I know we all have our stresses, but you don't look good."

It was with those words that Mark let out a little laugh, but it quickly died off when he took notice that Jackson's expression hadn't changed, and he had moved even closer to the older boy. Mark became aware that the hold had grown somewhat tighter on his shoulder not in a possessive way, but in an anxious way. If he had known better, Mark would have believed he felt Jackson's grip shake as well, but quickly he dismissed that thought. 

"Jackson, I'm fi-"

But Mark didn't get to finish as his breathing grew labored, and eyes fluttered. Growing more, and more worried with each passing moment, Jackson took that chance and gave the older a slight shake while trying his best to remain calm. Meanwhile, his own brows twisted as eyes scanned the older boy over before giving his body another shake only this time a bit more forceful than before. If what he believed to be true then he knew Mark wouldn't be able to perform well in their dance practice, but Jackson also knew that Mark was stubborn, and rarely spoke up when something was bothering him. 

"Mark."

The voice was soft yet stern at the same time, and slowly Mark opened his eyes once more, and as he did, he found himself looking at Jackson again. His head felt fuzzy as he brought a hand to rest at his forehead, the sounds in the room had abruptly become too loud for him, and it took everything in him not to close his eyes again. Letting out a sigh, mostly in an attempt to even out his breathing, Mark looked at the hand that held his shoulder and brushed it off before then looking to the brown eyes that were full of distress as well as questions that were still left unspoken.

"Mark, you need to rest. If you don't talk to JB then I will..." Jackson sincerely stated. 

Upon hearing those words, the older boy rolled his eyes and received a glare as a first response. "Jackson, you know as well as I that I can't do that." Mark asserted, seeking strength from his words. It took everything inside of him to not lean against the younger and use his body for support, so instead, he brushed a hand lightly against the fabric of Jackson's dark jeans. There was something calming in the action, and it seemed Jackson was hardly paying attention to what Mark was doing.

"Mark, I'm serious! You look like you're ready to pass out, and what if you do while we practice? It won't just be the two of us, the others will be there too..." Jackson spoke softly once more, his words all but pleading in nature. "You can just sit this one out, and watch us!" He tried to sound cheerful, and he even made an honest attempt at a smile, but the concern was still overpowering in his appearance and tone, despite him avoiding Mark's gaze. However, what Jackson expected was Mark to fight back and argue the matter with him, what he didn't expect was to feel a weight upon his shoulder. Glancing down, he noticed that the older had fallen asleep against his shoulder, unable to stop himself, the younger felt the smile he had tried to give earlier come to his lips at the sight. It was a rare day that Mark let his guard down that much, and to Jackson, it felt like an honor to know that he was in the right place at the right time.

Brushing a few stray hairs from Mark's forehead, Jackson felt his heart rate pick up, and cheeks dust a faint pink color, but immediately he looked away from his friend as the sounds of footsteps entering into the room caught his attention. He then watched as the others started to gather into the room, their voices were loud and carried easily, but he had faith that maybe just this once Mark would be able to sleep through their yells, laughter and overall insanity.

"Sleep well, Mark." Jackson whispered, turning his attention to Mark's sleeping form once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfic in years, so this was fun! i will be honest, i was a bit hesitant to publish this, but i'm glad that i did. this might be the start of something new, and if you would like to see more from me just let me know!


End file.
